


DanganLive: School Killing Project!!

by ThatWeebTho



Series: DanganLive: School Killing Project!! [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeebTho/pseuds/ThatWeebTho
Summary: Eighteen young teenage girls follow their hearts and dreams and sign up to become professional school idols, applying to train at a pristine studio called, "Love Live!" while on their summer vacation... at least that's what they believe.The tables turn when they are forced to turn against their training mates and kill each other if they ever want to escape the studio and return home. What will the outcome be? Will they rise against despair? Or is despair much faster than expected? Join Honoka Kousaka and the others  on their crazy ride through this despairing time.





	DanganLive: School Killing Project!!

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you may be thinking- and no. This fic is not related to the DanganLive on Tumblr. Although I know this concept has already been done a few times, I've always wanted to create a DanganLive of my own- with different protagonists, different story line, and different character backstories. Without further ado, please enjoy.

Shining. Idols have always shone, in their own unique ways. But... what really stood out to me were school idols. Ordinary high school girls like you or me, but they still shine brighter than a million suns! That concept always amazed me. That's why I... want to be one, too! Apparently, school idols have a competition called the Love Live. I figured... maybe I can participate! And plus, I wanted to check this studio out either way. It's really famous for training potential school idols!~

I paused, and stood in front of the massive facility. It. Was. Huge! Honestly, I felt a little intimidated. Oh! Before we continue, I should introduce myself. My name is Honoka Kousaka! I'm not the most special nor the most "outstanding" person. I mean, my family does own a really good sweet shop back at home..! Aha, but that's really not much. Hm… lets see. There's really not anything else remotely interesting about me…

Ah! I almost forgot, I'm the Ultimate Leader! Hehe… sounds weird, huh? But in order to enter the Love Live, each high school student has to be enrolled from a school called Hope's Peak Academy. I didn't really know what that school was at first, and I definitely never attended that school either… but I was lucky enough to be scouted! When you're scouted from Hope's Peak Academy, you receive a talent of some sort! It means there is at least one part of you that's… well, special! I don't really understand why I was chosen as the Ultimate Leader, though. 

I mean, I guess I was always called the “social butterfly” by my teachers in middle school! Maybe that's why? Or maybe because I always helped throw festivals back at my home to sponsor my family's shop! Are those really qualities of a leader though..? 

Well, I really don't know! Besides being an Ultimate, I'm really just a normal high school girl. In fact, even WITH my Ultimate talent, I still feel like just a girl in the background. But... I like being normal! When you're "normal", people don't really expect much from you. People are more impressed when you do something amazing, and don't get super disappointed when you mess up. Yeah, being normal is cool. But... like anyone else, I've always wanted to stand out- shine! Way more than my “talent” ever could. I've always wanted to be a more outstanding and impressive person.

So, that’s why I decided to train and practice. And why I’m going to become a school idol. That way, I’ll be able to stand out! Of course, I invited my two childhood friends, Umi Sonoda and Kotori Minami to join me. Umi was already scouted a while back- so was Kotori! They refused to go though, because they wanted to stay with me. But… now that I kinda have something going for me, I don't want to stay in one place! I want to be an idol with my friends! I don't know if they’re already in the building or not, so I decided to just go inside anyway. 

As I walked through the gigantic facility, I felt my sight sort of lose focus. My head became fuzzy, and everything just spiraled into chaos— My head felt like a thousand hammers were pounding into it, and I don’t even think I can stand for much longer. The last thing I saw was the door to the main room opening, before I lost my consciousness.

-

“...Ngh…” I slowly lifted my head up, my mind still fuzzy as my head pounded like crazy. I rubbed my head as my eyes slowly started adjusting to the new environment I’m in. It looks like... a dressing room of some sort? That's what I assumed at least. It was a really small room, but it was at least cozy. I noticed as soon as I lifted my head up, a soft blanket started sliding off my back, slowly. 

“Eh..?” I realized I was napping on a couch. It was a white leather couch, but it was really small. It looked like it was big enough to only have one person nap on it. There were a couple pillows around as well, but not the kind you just casually sleep on. More like the kind you just put on your couch or bed for decoration. The pillows on my couch had pretty cute designs on them! There was one with a tiny pig, and one with a strawberry too! 

“Mm, strawberries…” I sighed to myself dreamily, before snapping back to reality. “Oh! R-Right! I need to figure this all out… where am I?” I muttered to myself. Why didn't I recognize this room at all? The last thing I remember was coming into the studio for the Love Live, and- “Oh right! The Love Live! This must be it!” I squealed to myself, hopping off the couch, leaving the single blanket a crumpled heap on the couch. The dressing room was dimly lit with orange colors. Ah, orange. My favorite color. But if it weren't for these lights, it would probably be pitch black. 

I… know I've gotta be inside the Love Live! Studio! But this dressing room seems very… familiar. It's small, but it feels so comforting and warm. Maybe they already knew I was coming and they designed a dressing room for me? 

“Ah, that's gotta be it! Maybe Kotori and Umi have dressing rooms too!” I wasted no time running towards the door of my dressing room, before I noticed something from the corner of my eye- a key hung up on the wall near the door. It looks like it's to lock the door after we leave the dressing room? That’s just my guess. There were a couple other items I noticed in here. For example, that really pretty vanity near the center of the room! Although I guess that's pretty obvious to notice. Either way, it looked really pretty- just as I imagined it would be.

A sweet smell lingered through the room too- I inhaled. “Ah…” It smells so good! It reminds me of fresh baked bread! Yum!~ Wait a minute.... “Oh! It must be from this.” I noticed a candle of some sort placed on a small table near my vanity. Must be a scented candle, since the smell just got stronger the closer I got. Placed on the same table as the candle was some pamphlet. Wait— a pamphlet?

I curiously stared down at it for a while, before finally grabbing it and held it up to my face for a better look. The cover showed a really well photograph of the Love Live! Studio. So it really did say it all- I'm inside the Love Live! “Then Kotori and Umi have to be here!!” I yelled out to myself. I wanted to just rush out the door to see them, but at the same time I couldn't take my eyes off of the pamphlet. I don't read-

I mean, of course I know HOW to read! But I don't really read for fun. Although this pamphlet was my ticket to knowing more about the Love Live. Especially since I really didn't know THAT much about Love Live to begin with. I guess I just kinda- well, joined, you know? It'll be worth it though, I can tell! Joining the Love Live, I mean~ At that moment, I just pushed away any side thoughts and slowly started to read the pamphlet out loud to myself, lightly tapping my foot against one of the legs of the table as I did so.

“Greetings to all young students who have been accepted into our School Idol Training Program: The Love Live! Students who have been accepted will be-” After that, my mind sorta drifted off. There was a lot of… words. This was already boring, but I continued reading. “-assigned dorm areas, as well as dressing rooms. Our training program will also provide certain facilities such as a pool and a mini Café to ensure the entertainment of our young teenagers. Each student should show up to the training program in uniform. Our group of students should have a variety of colored bows on their uniforms, depending on their age range.”

“Uniform..?” I instantly looked down at the clothes I was wearing. Sure enough, I was wearing some sort of school uniform. “...Oh!” I almost forgot! I do remember being in this exact uniform when I was standing outside the studio. I'm pretty sure this uniform was delivered to my house a few weeks before I came here..? I can't remember that well. All I'm sure of is that I’ve definitely had it on before. “The design of student's uniforms should have their own style, determining their dorm area they will be staying in. There are only two dorm areas, located on each side of the main facility. This means there will be two groups of students with different styled uniforms.”

Alright, I know what kind of design my uniform is but… what dorm area would I even be in? It doesn't really say… “Oh well! I'm sure I'll be able to figure it out. Maybe I could ask Umi for help.” With that thought, I folded the thin pamphlet in half and stuffed it into my shirt pocket. You know, just in case I'll need it! The key that was hanging almost begged me to use it, but I just left the room without it. I don't need to lock it now. Why should I? Everyone should have their own dressing room, right? No need for anyone to go into mine.

I left the room and closed the door behind me, noticing a silver star on my dressing room door as I took a glimpse back. “Huh, I always thought they were gold stars…” I mumbled to myself, but brushed it off seconds later. It's probably not something to worry about anyways! The silver star had a little chibi of me with my name on it as well. “Aw! Little Honoka is so cute!~” I squealed, before remembering where I was. “Oh right! I need to find Kotori and Umi. But, where do I even go exactly..?” I remained standing in my spot for a while, eyeing the ends of this hallway. It was light up for the most part, and I could see other girl's dressing rooms as well. All of them have silver stars, but they all have different names on them and different chibi pictures. All still adorable, by the way!

I read some of the names out loud. “Riko Sakurauchi… Nozomi Tojo… Mari Ohara…” I read over some other names, but none of them were very familiar- until I finally found the rooms I was looking for. “Umi Sonoda, Kotori Minami.” I read the names of my two best friends on the next dressing room doors, right by ‘Hanayo Koizumi.’ So these are their dressing rooms? A pang of excitement hit me instantly, and I practically threw myself against Umi's dressing room door. I was quick to turn the door handle, but it seemed to be- stuck? Oh wait, not stuck. Just locked. ‘Of course Umi would lock her door.’ I thought to myself. It didn't matter much though, because I was easily able to open Kotori's dressing room. I know it's pretty weird that I'm going into Kotori's dressing room uninvited, but she's my childhood friend! She wouldn't mind! 

As I opened the door, I was already struck by one of the only rays of silver lighting coming from the lights strung along the wall. The room was mostly dimmed, like mine, except my only lights were orange while Kotori's are silver. The setup in Kotori's room is really similar to mine too! We have the same vanity and the same colored sofa! The only difference with the sofa is that Kotori has different pillows than I do. I noticed one of the pillows on Kotori's mini sofa had a cute birdie on it!~ There also seemed to be a stuffed alpaca near her pillows as well. As for the blanket, instead of just leaving it as a big heap on the couch like I did, it looks like the mint colored blanket was very neatly folded and placed back on the couch. “Definitely something Kotori would do!~”

I took a quick whiff off the scent lingering in the room. Cinnamon. It smelled like cinnamon. Maybe even cinnamon apple? Placed on a small table was Kotori's dressing room key and a pamphlet. Just the same pamphlet I got. “Maybe everybody got the same pamphlet?” 

Kotori's pamphlet was opened up slightly to a page with the ‘academy’s education field’ or something. I didn't have time to read it though, especially since I have my own. “I should probably leave. I need to find Kotori and Umi.” As I said that, I made my way out of Kotori's dressing room, closing the door on my way out.

“Now which way do I go..?” I muttered out, realizing there were a lot of ways to go. Colorful lights were strung along the walls of the hallways, pleading me to follow their direction. Besides the dressing rooms, that's all there was. Lights. Pretty lights, that is. “Ah! The pamphlet! Maybe it has a map!” I yelled out, instantly reaching into my shirt pocket and pulled out my already crumpled pamphlet. 

I unfolded it and quickly scrolled through the pages, trying to look for a map of some sort. As I looked through the pages, I started to walk forward. I had to at least get a head start!

Excuse me?” A voice pierced my ears unexpectedly, causing me to jump a little. 

“A-Agh! Eh?!” I quickly turned around, seeing not only one girl. But two. 

One had brightly colored orange hair, while the other had shorter brown hair. They both looked around my age. They were wearing the same uniform, but mine was different from theirs. “Did you just come out from the dressing rooms too?” The orange-haired girl asked, looking at me curiously. 

I only nodded in response- it felt like I couldn't talk. Eventually though, I managed to utter out actual words. “Er- yes! Yes I did. Why?”

The other girl scratched the back of her head. “Ah! Well Chika and I both woke up in some kind of dressing room down the hall. So we figured maybe that's what happened to you, too!” 

I stared at the two girls, nodding my head. “Oh. Uh, o-okay!” 

One of the girls giggled. “Hehe!~ Uneasy, are we? Don't worry! Chika and I are stuck in the same situation as you are.” 

I quickly shook my head, facing towards the girls more. “Ah-! I-I'm not in any situation though! I remember why I'm here. Although I guess waking up in a random room was pretty weird.”

The orange-haired girl nodded- much more enthusiastically though. “Oh! We remember our purpose being here too! You and I want to become idols, so we came here- to the Love Live!”

My eyes light up instantly, enthusiasm taking over my body. “Yeah! That's the same thing with my friends and I! We applied to join Love Live together, after all.”

“But what I think is weird is how both Chika and I remember passing out in front of the Love Live studio before waking up in a dressing room. Did that happen to you too? Did you collapse too?” I thought it over for a little while, before answering. 

“Hm… now that you mention it, yeah I did. I don't remember much after that though…”

Just as I finished up my sentence, a blue-haired girl jogged up towards us. The first thought that raced through my mind was how similar she looked to Umi. “Chika, You! There you two are!”

‘Chika’ turned her attention to the taller girl, smiling up at her. “Ah, Kanan! Did you find any others? We did!” Just as she said that, Chika gestured towards me. 

'Kanan’ looked over at me, looking almost surprised by my presence. She had a similar uniform to Chika and You’s, except she had a green ribbon instead of a red one.

“Oh! Sorry, I didn't see ya’ there!” She playfully nudged me, before she turned back towards Chika and You. “And yes, I did! I was able to find Mari and Dia in the dining hall, before they both went outside the studio for the gathering.” 

I couldn't help myself but to speak up, curious as to what was going on. “Gathering..?” Kanan nodded towards me, a soft smile on her face.

“Mhm! You saw it on the pamphlet, didn't you? Or did you not get one by any chance? I'm just assuming so since it seems everyone received one from their rooms.” I instantly felt the crumpled up pamphlet try to barge its way out of my shirt pocket, but decided against bringing it out. 

“N-No, I got one! I just really don't remember anything about a gathering…” 

You slipped out a small, folded piece of one of the pamphlet’s pages. She obviously tore that page out. “Here ya go! It says it all here!” 

As You handed me the page, I read it aloud to the four of us. “Young ladies, please gather up outside the Love Live studio at 9:00 AM sharp on your first day of camp… 9:00? What time is it now?” 

Kanan only shrugged in response, taking notice that there were currently no clocks around.

“Not sure, but we should all get going outside. I already know the way since I was with Mari and Dia when I first went outside, but I came back for you guys since I knew you would probably get lost~”

You pouted in response. “Hey, hey! That's not true! Chika and I would've headed out there anyway.” Kanan chuckled in response, playfully winking at the shorter girl. 

“Alrighty, race me outside then?” With that, the girls were already off running, leaving Chika and I. I could've sworn I heard You yell, “Full speed ahead… aye aye!”, as she took off with Kanan. 

“Kanan, You! Wait up!” Chika tried yelling after them, but by the sound of it they were already long gone.

Chika giggled slightly, “Hehe, those two… So! Wanna head outside together-?” Chika took a long pause after her sentence. She looked at me with eyes of curiosity and realization. 

“...Sorry, Sorry! I just- realized I don't know your name.” She awkwardly chuckled, scratching the back of her neck. 

“Oh! Um- Honoka! And you're… Chi-ka?”

Chika giggled more delightedly, nodding as her ahoge bounced up and down. “Mhm! That's me! Anyways ‘Ho-no-ka’, we should get going outside. Apparently more people are already there!” Chika pointed out, as she broke my name into syllables like I did with her name. I couldn’t help but smile at that, just a little bit.

“Ah- you're right! Here, I'll lead the way!” I offered, even though I had absolutely no idea where I was supposed to go. I stared ahead at the hallway for a moment, trying to decide which direction to take. 

I awkwardly chuckled, “Aha… where did you see those two run off to, again?” Chika only blinked at me, before snapping back to reality. 

“Ah! They ran… this way!” Chika pointed to the left, so gradually, I started walking towards the left.

“Say, Honoka. You said you entered Love Live with your friends too, hm? Do you think they're here?” I felt myself shrug, continuing to walk forward- or more accurately skip. 

“Hm~ I'm pretty sure! If you and I both woke up in a dressing room, Kotori and Umi should've too! And by the looks of it, they've already left their dressing rooms.”

“Kotori? Umi? ...Wait, you checked their dressing rooms?” I laughed it off, continuing to skip forward. 

Since I couldn’t see her face, I couldn't tell for sure if she was creeped out that I went into somebody's else's dressing room. “Don't worry, they're my childhood friends! I'm not like a creepy old guy or anything.”

“Aha! I wasn't going to compare you to one anyway.” Chika giggled, more genuinely as she started walking just a little faster.

Once we reached the end of the hallway, a large door stood in front of us. “This must be the door that leads outside, right? Kanan and You are probably already out there.” 

I shrugged, staring up at the door. I noticed a TV or monitor hanging up near the top of the door- right in the middle. “Oh- Mhm, I guess so…?” My voice trailed off as I continued to stare up at the monitor. Nothing was even on there at the moment, but I was still so… mesmerized by it. I guess more than anything, I'm curious as to what it's there for. 

“Hm? Honoka?” Chika stared at me, until she noticed what I was staring at, and looked up as well. “Isn't that… a monitor?” Chika asked me, now sounding just as curious as I am. 

“I'm pretty sure it is! What do you think it's there for?”

“Hm… not sure! I bet we'll find out soon enough though.” Chika shrugged it off, before continuing, “We should head outside now. We have to be out there by 9, and who knows what time it is now.” I snapped out of my thoughts almost instantly, nodding my head. 

Chika’s not wrong. 

“Oh right! Here, I've got this.” I then used all my strength to push open the doors, even though I was unsuccessful at first. Chika soon appeared right next to me, pushing on to the doors as well. 

“I'll lend a hand too!”

We both pushed open the heavy door with all our might, until we were finally able to budge it open. And then...

Woah!

About 16 other girls, all about my age, a few looking older while others younger than myself. Odd, they're appearances are all different yet… there's just one thing similar between all of them. Uniforms. They were all wearing uniforms. Some looked more similar to others, and some looked different. Almost everyone had a different colored bow. I wonder what that's all about. I finally found Umi and Kotori in the sea of teenagers- who actually wore the same uniform as I did! I held back an excited scream— Oh, nevermind.

“Umi! Kotori! You two did make it!” I heard myself exclaim in delight, as I ran up to the two practically throwing myself onto them. 

Umi frowned. “Come on, Honoka. You have to be more serious than this! There are people present, you know.” Umi scolded, albeit she looked a bit relieved to see me. 

Same goes to Kotori, who smiled down at me. “Sheesh, Honoka. Be more careful next time!~” 

I was sort of between them, Umi holding me with her left arm, Kotori with her right. They caught me, to make sure I wouldn’t fall or anything when I just came flying in at light speeds.

“Ah, wait! You two should meet Chika! I met her in the hallw-”. As I turned away from Kotori and Umi to introduce them to Chika- it looked like Chika was already long gone. 

“Ah-,” 

She must've met up with her own friends; makes sense! 

“Chika..?” Kotori tilted her head in confusion, staring back at me. 

“Ah, nevermind! If I see her later, I'll definitely introduce you guys!” 

Suddenly, someone who appeared older than me stepped forward and cleared her throat. She was practically in the center of the entire outside area. She clapped her hands together a few times. 

“Ahem, it has come to my attention that we are all almost completely surrounded by strangers, yes? Since some of us don’t know each other, how about we introduce ourselves? It’ll be a great way to start off our year in this academy!” She proposed, a stern, yet cool edge to her voice. The kind of voice you wouldn't dare disobey, you know? Everyone seemed to agree in some way, whether it was nodding or mumbling agreements.

“Oh, right! Introductions!” I said, a bit too loudly. One of the girls I met from the hallway decided to step up first- the blue haired one.

Kanan. I remembered that was her name.

“I might as well start us off. Hey, hey. My name is Kanan Matsuura! I hope we'll all manage to become friendly with one another- Ah, I'm the Ultimate Diver by the way.”

The way she spoke was just so… soothing. It's like she speaks without a single care in the world.

Another girl stepped forward, this one being shorter, and looking more on the nervous side. She may have been talking with Kanan before, considering she appeared right behind the diver. She definitely wasn't in the hallway… maybe they just met each other!

“U-Um…” The sound of the smaller girl's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, drawing my full attention towards her. “M-My name is Hanayo Koizumi. Nice to meet you all. I-I’m known as the Ultimate Origamist.” 

She introduced herself shyly, her voice being shaky and more mumbled as she looked down nervously. I could see Kanan giving her a playful nudge, probably to let the girl know she was perfectly fine.

I, however, couldn't hold back my excitement. Or amusement? Or both! Without thinking, I ran forward towards the girls, practically in their faces, but mostly the shorter one’s. “Oooh!~ An Origamist?! So you make those cute origamis and stuff?!”

“E-eh?! S-Somebody help me!” The girl, apparently known as Hanayo, screamed out, her body practically flailing backwards with a flushed face.

“Eh-?” I muttered out, before I heard Umi come forward, pulling me back from the girls. 

“Honoka! You know better than to act like this!” Umi scolded in a dark tone, before releasing her grip on my arm and sighing. She bowed politely in front of the two girls, speaking in a now delicate tone. “I deeply apologize about my friend. She did not mean to alarm you, I'm sure.”

Kanan only chuckled in response, apparently taking humor to the situation. “She's fine! A real hyper one, I can tell. Besides, we've already met each other, haven't we?” Kanan directed that last comment towards me. 

“A-Ah! Yeah, kinda..!” I responded, as Kanan only chuckled and patted my head- almost like they way you'd pet a dog, but more delicately… maybe a cat! Umi seemed really confused on how I knew Kanan. Even though I technically didn't know her, really, but I saw her! I could tell Umi was about to ask about that, until-

“Bzzzt! Bzzzt! We are getting too off-topic. No time for side conversations!” A rather deep voice could be heard groaning from the back. I turned to see an emerald-eyed girl rub her temple, as if she was developing a headache.

I noticed Umi nodding in response, taking a quick, yet still respectful bow. She could probably tell that the girl may be older than both of us. “Of course, my apologies.” Umi apologized, before Kanan chimed in. 

“Come on, Dia~ No need to be so strict! Isn't this supposed to be a time where we get to know each other better?” 

‘Dia’, apparently that's her name, furrowed her brow at Kanan. “Kanan..! You do realize introductions will just take even longer if we have multiple side conversations going on, correct?” I could tell Kanan wanted to argue with that, but Umi already beat her to it. 

“No no, she's right. I sincerely apologize, miss. If it makes it any better, I'll go next.” Umi straightened herself as she spoke up to introduce herself.

“You may refer to me as Umi Sonoda. I've been accepted as the Ultimate Archer. I hope I could be of assistance to all of you in any way possible.”

I didn't want to get off topic again, but I couldn't help myself. Words just naturally fall out of my mouth, I guess! “Hehe!~ Umi is a really amazing archer! She's really good at kendo too! And poetry! She's pretty mean sometimes though, and-”

I could see an embarrassed Umi give me a side glare, before scolding me once again. “Honoka! There is no reason to share everything about me during introductions..!”

The older girl who scolded us before must've had enough, because she marched on over to me and pointed a finger directly in my face. I felt a little intimidated as she spoke in a demanding tone. 

“And you! You obviously have a lot to say. Introduce yourself!”

I blinked in surprise, taken back by her loud voice. “E-Eh? Oh! Um, I'm Honoka Kousaka! Ultimate Leader… M-Ma’am!”

The girl only huffed in response, crossing her arms over her chest. “Bzzzt! Bzzzt! For an ‘Ultimate Leader’, you are not showing the best leadership at this moment.”

This girl was starting to really scare me. She reminded me a lot of Umi, but a lot scarier. I could tell she's the type who should never be disrespected- ever.

“I-I’ll do better, Miss! I'll prove I'm worthy of my title, promise!” I yelled out quickly, already holding out my pinky to promise the girl. She was scary… but I didn't want her to hate me or anything! We could probably make a good team- like a cool idol duo or something!

She only turned away from me, placing her hands on her hips. It seemed like she was about to introduce herself as well, turning towards the crowd of teenage girls.

“Everyone, my name is Dia Kurosawa— I’m known as the Ultimate Student Council President. I shall help to make sure you are all in line and not fooling around!”

A shorter, red haired girl with her hair tied up into twintails then walked out from behind the student council president. “Uh… Dia?”

The girl, now known as Dia, actually- smiled. Really- she smiled down at the smaller girl. A genuine, soft smile. 

“Go ahead, Ruby. Introduce yourself like we practiced earlier.”

“A-Ah, my name is.. Ruby K-Kurosawa… I'm the Ultimate Craftswoman. I really like crafting cute things, b-but I also just like crafting in general- Eek! T-that was off-topic, wasn't it?!” Ruby immediately asked after her introduction, looking very worried.

Dia smiled at the younger girl, giving her a- pat on the head? “You did great, Ruby!”

Wait… Kurosawa and Kurosawa? 

I gasped loudly. “Wait- does that mean you two are-?!”

My other childhood friend, Kotori, must've been thinking the same thing I was, because she almost immediately finished my sentence. “Sisters?”

Ruby shyly nodded, fiddling with her fingers. “Y-yes! Dia is my big sister… she and I came here together.”

“That's quite sweet…” A soft voice was heard, coming from a long-haired girl standing near the door that lead into the inside of the studio. The one I remember barging in through. 

“Ah, I might as well go next. I am Riko Sakurauchi. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm the Ultimate Pianist, but it's really nothing special…”

“Nothing special? Of course it’s special! You should be proud of your talent. Especially such a cool one like yours!” I said, maybe a bit too loudly, getting some attention.

Riko stared at me, a bit taken back by my loudness. She softly, yet awkwardly chuckled. “Ah, well I never thought of a talent like mine as ‘cool’ anyway. A pianist is quite a simple talent.”

“But… don't pianists write music too? That's amazing! It must take a wonderful amount of skill!~” I heard Kotori say, almost in a sing-songy voice. Kotori has always been like this. Very innocent- and sweet!

“Aha… you may be thinking more along the lines of a composer, perhaps? A pianist doesn't exactly write music all the time, we just professionally play the piano. At least that's what I do..” Riko corrected us in a gentle tone. I could see her fiddling with her fingers, looking a bit awkward.

“Even though I agree that there is a difference between a pianist and a composer, both require the same amount of skill and grace, honestly.” Another red-haired girl spoke up, twirling a strand of her cherry-red hair around her finger. She spoke in a very ‘as-a-matter-of-fact’ tone.

“Eh-?” Riko seemed to also be surprised by the mystery girl's sudden appearance, but looked rather intrigued.

The mystery girl sighed, putting a hand on her hip. “You're a pianist yourself, you should know that both fields of composing and playing piano are quite the same. Both require not only the musical talent, but the studies, passion, and creativity as well.”

Besides Riko, almost all of us looked at the girl with utter confusion, yet also curiosity. She must've noticed, judging by the way she scanned the rest of the area.

“...I would know. I'm the Ultimate Composer, after all. Maki Nishikino.”

“Ah, a composer. That would explain why you knew so much about piano!” Kanan pointed out, with a slightly playful pitch to her voice.

Suddenly, a girl who honestly didn’t look too Japanese jumped forward, right in front of Kanan. Kanan didn't seem to fazed by this; almost like she expected this girl to do something like this. 

“Shiny~!” She exclaimed, getting everyone's attention even from a mile away. I could tell she had a very cheerful voice, with a little bit of an accent to it. 

“Mari?! Take this more seriously, will you?!” I heard Dia exclaim to the girl, stepping forward towards her. 

Oh, so her name is Mari? I guess her appearance makes sense now. 

“Aww… But being so formal is so boring, Dia~” Mari whined to the other girl, causing Dia to sigh deeply. Kinda like a mother giving in to an energetic five-year-old. Those two kinda remind me of an older version of Umi and I!

“A-ny-way! My name is Mari Ohara! Hehe~ I’m the heiress to my family business, run by my father!~ Making me, the Ultimate Heiress!” She introduced herself energetically, twirling all over the place like a soon-to-be tornado, ready to destroy the area we’re all in. 

Dia just stood off to the side, her arms crossed. It would probably be best to not speak to her, since she looks like she’ll snap at anyone.

“An heiress? Woah..! She must be very rich, zura..!” I turned to see a rather short girl whispering to Ruby, who was no longer standing next to her sister. Ruby nodded in amazement, smiling over at the girl. Before I could say anything, another girl spoke up.

“Ah, I suppose it’s my turn now, hm?” A girl with long, purple twintails tied up with two pink scrunchies said, with a soft smile. She glanced across the room, scanning everyone’s faces. Kinda like she was keeping a mental note on everyone on the room.

“You may refer to me as Nozomi Tojo. Ah, and I suppose I should say my talent, hm?~ I’m the Ultimate Tarot Card Reader. I can tell we'll all get along just fine, don't you agree?” She introduced in a cool, calm tone.

Before I could ask her anything, the girl was already turned around. She was now facing towards the rest of the crowd.

“Next up...” She went up to a tall, blonde haired girl, and pulled her towards the front. “How about you go next?” She said, giving the girl a soft smile. 

At first the blonde looked hesitant, but nodded softly. “Ah, I suppose so.” She said, firmly.

“My name is Eli Ayase. And I’m the Ultimate Ballerina. It's a pleasure.” She said, keeping her introduction short and sweet. 

The blonde was quite beautiful, honestly. Although she also didn't look very Japanese either, similar to Mari. I'll have to ask both of them where they are from, later on.

"Kayo-chin!~ Are introductions still going, nya?” A girl with feline eyes asked Hanayo. 

I remember that girl's name was Hanayo- but who's Kayo-chin? Must be a nickname! It looks like they might have known each other before this.

I hear Hanayo giggling, whispering, “Rin, were you spacing out again? Yes, they're still going on.” I stare at this ‘Rin’ for a while. She had vibrant orange-haired, which definitely made her stand out. The way she said ‘nya’ before reminded me of a cat.

“Ooh!~ I'll be the next one then, nya!” Rin announced, quite loudly as she ran towards the front of the crowd, getting everyone's attention. She was- really fast. 

“Everybody!! I'm Rin Hoshizora! Rin is the Ultimate Athlete, nya! Gehe~ Rin knows she may act like a cat, but Rin is definitely human, nya!”

Oh! An athlete! That explains why she looked so fast. Hm… Umi is pretty athletic too! I wonder who would win if they had a race or something.

“R-Rin! That was a great introduction!” I heard Hanayo call out to Rin, a happy tone to her voice. 

Rin turned back around, smiling at the girl. “Wasn't it, nya?! Gehe~”

Yup. They definitely knew each other before this, I can tell. They must be childhood friends too! Maybe sisters, but I doubt that. They look nothing alike, after all... But, then again Ruby and Dia are somehow sisters, so I suppose you can’t be too sure.

Suddenly, a shorter girl squeezed through the crowd and marched up to the front, as if she wanted the attention all for herself. “Now, now!~ It’s the Legendary Nico-Nii’s turn!” She said, posing and generally smiling brightly while everyone stared at her blankly. 

The girl didn't seem to notice at first, continuing with her probably-rehearsed introduction. “Nico-Nico-Nii!~ I'll fill your heart with Nico-Nico-Nii! Hi there, my name is Nico-Nii Yazawa, Ultimate School Idol!”

She had… quite a chessy introduction. There was definitely a lot of hand signals, but it was cute. Although it took me by surprise that she was a school idol..! I didn't know what to say. She was supposedly a school idol, and yet I don't think I've ever heard of her. Everybody was pretty silent for a while. It appears everyone else thought that introduction was chessy as well, judging by everyone's faces.

It wasn't long before she spoke up again, this time looking more serious and a bit... feisty? 

“Hey! You're in the presence of the cutest idol in the universe, and this is your reaction?! Hmph..!” She whined, putting her hands to her hips as she glared harshly at everyone.

“Aha… Um, well thought out introduction? Heh, I'm not sure what you want us to say...” Kanan muttered, awkwardly scratching the back of her neck.

“What I want you to say?!” Nico scoffed, “I shouldn't have to tell you! I'm a famous school idol- yet you all have a very plain and boring response to my introduction!” She debated, folding her arms like a stubborn child. 

I mean, to be honest she does look like a child when she does this. I wonder how old she is? That’s a mystery for another day. Either way, it looked like I wasn't the only one who was surprised about her reveal of being the Ultimate School Idol. Hanayo... Ruby… even Dia and a few others looked surprised in some way.

“Aha..! Well I suppose it's our turn now, huh?” The silence was cut by an awkward chuckle. Huh, I remember hearing that voice. Oh- It was the other girl with Chika! You, was it? 

“Mhm! I’ll go first.” Chika announced, looking more towards me during her introduction than anybody else.

“Hello, everyone! I'm Chika Takami! I hope we'll all become close friends!” She announced, using her hands as a megaphone as if the people in the back couldn't hear her.

“Ah, it may appear you forgot to mention your talent, Chika?” Eli pointed out softly, looking over at the smaller girl.

“Hehe… Yeah, I know!” Chika awkwardly chuckled, scratching the back of her neck. “Well honestly, I don’t remember much of my talent. I-I know I have one, of course! But-”

“You don't remember your own talent?! How lame…” Nico pouted in boredom, crossing her arms. It seemed to put Chika down a bit, and I felt a little bad.

“Hey, hey! Don't worry about it, Chika! You'll remember it soon, it just needs time, you know?” I assured her, to see if it would cheer her up at all. 

Kanan eventually walked forward to Chika, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Honoka's right! It'll come to you. And you've got all of us to help you, too!~” Chika looked up at Kanan, smiling brightly.

“Mhm! I know, Kanan!” Chika replied, before turning her attention to the other girl, who was most likely supposed to introduce herself now.

“Alrighty!~ My turn to introduce myself!” The way she spoke made it seem like she was almost dying to speak. 

“Hiya! My name is You Watanabe! Full speed ahead… aye, aye! Hehe~ I’m known as the Ultimate Sailor! Pleasure to meet you all!” She ended her little introduction with a small salute, and a wide grin on her face.

“Ah..! An Ultimate Sailor? You must wear really cute uniforms then, hm?~” Kotori asked in amazement, eyes sparkling.

You chuckled, her smile never once leaving her face. “Aye, Aye! You've got that right! I design all my sailing outfits myself, anyways.”

I couldn't help but barge into the conversation, immediately after hearing the word ‘design’. “Ah! That's really funny, actually. Kotori designs her own clothes, too~” I blurt out, before jumping onto my childhood friend and giving her a big bear hug.  
Kotori giggles, not even surprised about me leaping into her arms. 

“Honoka~ You're embarrassing me!” After a few moments of giggling, a sort of lightbulb goes off in Kotori's head. I can tell! 

“Ah! I suppose I haven't given a proper introduction yet, hm? Allow me.” Kotori lightly brushed me off of her, before speaking again. 

“Everyone~ My name is Kotori Minami! You may refer to me as the Ultimate Seamstress! Hehe.. from the bottom of my heart, I hope we'll all become good friends!”

Another girl, shorter and with a similar hair bun to Kotori's, only darkly chuckled in response. Although that dark chuckle did sound a bit fake…

“Hm… a mortal with the mysterious power of wielding magic with fabrics and needles, to create but only the darkest outfits suited for a demon in disguise... Brilliant! I wouldn't mind if YOU worked for me!” 

Although that offer sounded pretty… weird to me, it looks like Kotori found some humor in that, giggling it off. “Hehe..! Work for you?”

“But of course! For I am the one and only fallen angel in disguise- Descended from above... Yohane! Just Yohane! Kuku... that's right. You are in the presence of the Ultimate Fallen Angel!”

“...Are you serious?” I heard Maki mutter, not so quietly. 

“Of course I’m serious!” Yohane yelled back in response, getting a heavy sigh from the red-head.

Yohane pouted in annoyance, folding her arms and averted Maki's gaze. Another girl with light-brown hair went up to try and calm her down- It seemed like she already knew her, huh. 

Interesting.

I soon realized it was the same girl who was talking with Ruby earlier.

“Hey!~ What’s your name? You haven’t introduced yourself yet!” I pointed out, hopping towards the two girls. I mainly directed my question at the shorter girl, who looked up at me in confusion.

“Hm? Ah! My bad, zura…” The girl apologized with a quick bow, clearing her throat. She made no move to step up towards the front, like some others did. 

“Ahem. My name is Hanamaru Kunikida, but just Maru is fine. Ah! And I’m also the Ultimate Temple Maiden, zura!”

“Temple… Maiden?” I uttered, a little confused.

Hanamaru, or Maru, nodded. “Mhm. I help out in my family's temple all the time, zura. In fact, it's actually my home…” Hanamaru softly smiled, looking down. “Aha… I know it's not the cutest or the most interesting talent, but I'm rather proud of it…”

Umi only nodded. I could tell she was impressed that such a small girl had such a cultural talent, like a temple maiden. I, however, knew Umi well-enough to know she wouldn't say anything about it. She really isn't the type to just barge into conversations.

Hanamaru went back to rubbing her friend’s arm, most likely still trying to cheer her up. I could see Yohane shaking Hanamaru's hand off, alarmed.

“Gah! Zuramaru, I’m fine! You don’t need to comfort the Fallen Angel Yohane!” She quickly blurted. Before I could ask about what a ‘Zuramaru’ was, Yohane was already heading to leave, before noticing the doors were locked. “Eh-?”

Nico scoffed. “Do you not know how to open a door?” She asked, in a mighty yet annoyed tone. She went up to the door- and she couldn’t even turn the handle! 

“Wha..?!” Nico kept violently trying to budge the door open. No luck. 

“Hmph! That’s what you mortal get for mocking the Fallen Angel, Yohane!” Yohane exclaimed, a proud smirk spreading over her face, causing Nico to roll her eyes. 

One by one, everyone would be trying to open the door, but not even the strongest could budge it in the slightest.

“What’s going on?”

“Is the door stuck?”

“At least we're outside, right..?”

“I’m sure it’s nothing. Just a little jammed!”

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it, folks! The second part of the prologue, as well as the first official chapter, will be released soon, so keep an eye out for that! I will also be posting multiple side DanganLive stories with the character FTE's, Bonus/School Modes, maybe even Love Hotels! If you want to now, you may comment who's FTE's you would like to see in that sidestory first!


End file.
